


Parasolka

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Napisałam tekst pod prompt 27. Biuro rzeczy znalezionych, ale wyszedł prompt 49. Parasolka. Więc zamieniam kolejność promptów i Biuro rzeczy znalezionych napiszę w dniu pierwotnie przeznaczonym na Parasolkę.Dla bezPomyslu. Widzę, że tu czasem jesteś i ślicznie za to dziękuję.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bezPomyslu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezPomyslu/gifts).



— Jak to; nie możesz pójść bez niej? Masz inne.

— Potrzebuję tej. Jutro spotykam się z premierem. Włożę granatowy krawat.

— I co z tego?

— To, że jedyną parasolką która pasuje do moich granatowych krawatów, jest właśnie ta, którą zgubiłem.

— Przecież wszystkie są takie same!

— Nie, nie są.

— To po co ją gubiłeś?

— Gregory, naprawdę? Och, byłem z Sherlockiem. Poprosiłem go o pomoc, a on uznał, że potrzebna jest moja interwencja. Pojechałem na dworzec, zrobiło się zamieszanie i w nawale o wiele bardziej ważniejszych spraw...zapomniałem jej.

— Hahah, mój ty sklerotyku.

— Gregory, proszę. Pojedź na dworzec i przywieź moją parasolkę. Ja nie zdążę wyjść przed zamknięciem biura rzeczy znalezionych, a tam powinna być.

— Zaraz, ale ty masz dziś zielony krawat.

— Cóż za spostrzeżenie, detektywie. Sam mi go wiązałeś. Ba, sam go kupiłeś.

— To dlaczego wziąłeś parasolkę do granatowych krawatów, skoro dziś masz zielony?

— Nie powiedziałem, że pasuje tylko do granatowych, tylko, że do granatowych pasuje wyłącznie ta parasolka. Uznam twoje idiotyczne pytanie za efekt zmęczenia...

— A ty chcesz mnie męczyć dodatkowo podróżami po parasolki.

— ...wobec czego zamierzam ci to wynagrodzić, jak już obaj będziemy wreszcie w domu. Nie pożałujesz.

—...Tak? A zrobisz wiesz co?

— Zrobię.

— Jesteś świetnym szantażystą. Pojadę po tę parasolkę.


End file.
